The heart of an assasin
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Christie falls for someone you'll least expect and keeps herself from falling for him. But for how long?
1. TEASER

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story for the longest, but I really been having writer's block. To make it up to you all, here is a slight teaser of future events. Nothing major, just a teaser. I'll update in a week. Kisses!**

"Christie, wait!" his hand reached out for the porcelain pigmented wrist before him, the smooth texture of the skin just beckoning for him to grasp it, "I'm sorry alright?"

"You little shit!" The silver haired goddess pulled away from his sudden touch of hands as she continued to move, her hard stomping echoing throughout the corridor of the embassy as her heels made a loud clacking echo, "FUCK OFF!"

"I didn't know about it alright!"

"Liar!" she stopped her walking to turn and face the blonde haired boy, face flushed with anger as hot tears trailed down her flushed cheeks. A look of astonishment becoming read upon his face, "You knew about it, don't fucking lie to me!"

"Christie please, I never knew about it!"

"I cannot believe I let down my guard and actually trusted your punk ass!" more walking ensued as the chase began, Eliot's Steve Madden ™ dress shoes beginning to scoff the polished marble floor as he made a dash to the woman, "I WAS SO FUCKING STUPID!"

"Christie, if you'll just let me explain!"

"You already said enough!" She vanished behind the rather large double doors of the hotel lobby and made herself invisible to the boy's eyesight, his intuition telling him to follow the assassin outside, not giving up on their little game of cat and mouse just yet.

"Christie, I swear I didn't know about my father's arrangement! I swear I didn't! I would never use you, you know that!"

"Do I really!?" She stopped her speed-walking, cold hearted eyes now gazing into the very pits of the teen's soul, "You already got what you wanted, so why are you still here? I gave you sex; I gave you what you were after form the start! GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

"Christie!" he made another attempt to retrieve the hand of the woman, only being returned with a hard slap to the face from her sister hand, a red hand print beginning to form as the boy's body came to a screeching halt.

"DON'T ELIOT!" She grasped his shirt collar and brought him to personal hearing distance, her voice no louder than a murmur as those same tears strolled down her face and unto his silk woven tie, "The only reason I won't kill you where you stand is because I love you. I'm saying this one time and one time only, I don't want shit to do with you, so you better take this as a fucking hint to leave me the hell alone."

"Chris…."

"Say another word and I'll slit your throat where you stand." her freshly manicured hands emphasizing her claim as she reached underneath her D&G ™ dress, the metal blade she always carried around with her hidden beneath the fabric of the clothing. "I mean it Eliot; stay the hell away from me. I was stupid to trust you and even more brainless to fall in love with you." She let go of his collar, the boy almost losing his balance as he took a few steps back from the sudden uninformed release, eyes not leaving the assassins, "I don't want anything else to do with you Eliot."

"Christie…."

"Eliot, this is goodbye."

"Please, don't let us end this way."

He received no response as the platinum haired assassin turned on her heels and began making her way down the Embassy steps, the only memoir the boy had of his love was the reverberation of her heels meeting the granite steps as they faded into the mixed sounds of the late night traffic.


	2. Chapter 1

The cool, brisk autumn breeze swept across the woman's face as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. Her heels clacked against the pavement as she walked, while she pulled out a set of car keys from her ever so deep pocket. She fumbled through the compartment sorting through various items such as lipstick, gum, nail-polish, and empty wrappers of assorted candies she had eaten. She cursed herself lightly for forgetting her purse and having to use her never ending pockets as a replacement for the day.Finally finding her keys, she took them out of her pocket and aimed them at the direction of a black corvette. With a flash of orange light that was given from the head lights of the car and the sound of the locks of the car being released, the platinum haired woman opened her door and entered her car.

She sighed in exhaustion as she laid her head on the back of the seat and took off her shoes, throwing them in the backseat carelessly in the process and closed her eyes lightly tried to forget HIM. He was the cause of all her headaches and exhaustion for the day. That blonde head of his, that smile, his attitude, and more importantly His body. Well toned, but not too over maculated, proportioned nicely for someone his age, shaped well, no fat in sight, and the list could go on and on. Never once had the woman thought of a man this way before and it scared her. She was a cold hearted assassin that took pity for no one. She killed merciless and got paid cold hard cash to do so, without thinking twice for her victims. Nothing personal but it was business.

Ever since that blonde boy came into her life, he had lightened her mood swings, calmed her, made her happy, made her feel unique, sexy, and most importantly wanted. For a woman who had such a dark past as a child, her occupation wasn't surprising; but a certain blonde boy might be able to change her demonic ways. Just for him to be around her made her feel light on her feet. Made her heart flutter as her stomach did somersaults. Made her feel as if she was a teenage girl again who was about to lose her virginity to one of those infamous football players.

She didn't like the feeling at all though and wished it would go away. She was used to being cold hearted and unwanted and had grown accustomed to being alone. With him there, everything changed. He visited her condo frequently to keep her company, took her out to eat on regular basis, and bought her nice things. He treated her like the princess she felt she could never be. Despite what she has done, he still sees her as a nice person who is misunderstood and who wants to be loved. The bastard was right. Although she didn't admit it.

The platinum haired woman groaned and opened her eyes once again and sat up in her seat; sticking her key into the ignition while doing so. Before stepping on the gas pedal, she noticed a note tapped onto her glove compartment that had the scent of Sean John (TM) cologne and hazel. She knew it was from him and reluctantly reached out and grabbed it, cursing herself lightly in doing so. She paused for a moment before opening the paper to read its contents and thought about what it could have said. Knowing him, it would be something that was worthless and something she couldn't give two shits about. But in some sort of curiosity she slowly opened it to read what nonsense he had to say

_Dear Christie,_

_I taped this onto your glove compartment because i was too afraid to come give this to you in person. Now i know what you are thinking and you might be like, what does this boy want now? but i had to tell you. These past few months i known you, i felt really close to you and i grown to like you as a friend. Many people said i was crazy in doing so but i think you're a great person and i want you to know that i think of you as more than a friend now. I think i may even be in love with you. I know it's crazy and i know im a bit young to know what love is but i do think you're the one for me Christie Annalease Rene' Jones. I'm sorry i couldn't tell you in person but...well you know. _

_ Love yours truly, Elliot._

Christie balled up the piece of paper and threw it out of her window. Putting her car in drive mode and exiting out of her parking space; she speed onto the highway blushing and once again cursing herself.

**Here is chapter one of this. I don't know christie's last name but i made one up. Anyway, there are no christie fics here. WHY!!!? anyway i LOVE this couple. SUE ME DAMMIT! anyway, here ya go. hop you all liked. suggestions, comments, flames, etc are accepted. BTW, if you flame i juts laugh so you'll be wasting your time.**


	3. Chapter 2

"You did what?"

"I told her how I really felt."

"Elliot, have you lost what mind you have left? You don't tell an assassin you love her. She'll kill you."

"Kokoro" the blonde sighed while brushing a few stray strands of hair from his face, " One, she would not kill me. Two, I wrote her a letter, and three, why couldn't I tell her?"

"Elliot, how old is she?"

"Twenty-two."

"And you're seventeen. Do you honestly think she'll want to be with you?"

"Honestly, I think we have a connection."

"Elliot" the young Japanese girl sighed, " A connection?"

"Yes, a connection."

"Elliot…please don't give me that shit" she paused and took a sip of her juice box, "She is a twenty-two year old WOMAN who kills for a living. Plays with men's hearts for pleasure, fucks them, then throws them out. Have you lost any common sense you had left?"

"Kokoro" he groaned, "You don't understand."

"What's to understand? You have gone loco."

"How?!" Elliot exclaimed in a defensive tone while he folded his arms across his chest.

"You are so called in love with a woman you've only known for half a year."

Elliot groaned once more and laid back into his chair while propping his feet atop of the lunch table. He was getting tired of his friend always spoiling his mood and having doubts about the things he was sure about. He knew he loved Christie and knew she was the one for him. Naturally, doubts formed in his mind about many of their differences that they both shared and it bothered him to an extent. She was slightly older while he was just a year away from being a freshman in college. He came from a rich family that had everything under the sun while she was an assassin that killed to get her cash. He was the a kind and warm hearted person that was compassionate to people's needs while she was a cold hearted deceitful being that cared for no one but herself.

Even though they had many differences that could tear them away from each other at any time, Elliot learned to forget them and focus more on trying to build a relationship with Christie. It was a hard thing to do in itself because the woman was stubborn and self-protective to say the least; but Elliot was up for the challenge. To him, fighting for to be Christie's one and only man was a prize in itself. She had never been in a relationship for no more than three months and they have known each other for six, although they aren't together, the flirting is quite obvious; and Elliot hoped to break the cycle and finally give Christie the relationship she deserved.

"Elliot, did you hear me?"

"What?" Elliot stammered while snapping back to reality.

"I said did you hear me?"

"Hear what?"

Kokoro sighed and slapped her forehead "You didn't hear me."

"Sorry" he abruptly stopped and removed his feet from the table, "I was thinking."

"About her I bet."

"And what if I was thinking about her?"

"Then I say you're a horny little man who craves for older women."

"What!?"

"You heard me right." Kokoro smirked and eyed her blonde blushing friend, "you're a horny man who craves older men."

"OKAY, STOP RIGHT THERE!" the blonde screeched while bolting from his seat, "I am NOT horny!"

"You liar! You cannot tell me you don't think of that woman sexually by the way that woman dresses."

"What's wrong with her clothing?"

"Elliot, don't be naïve. She dresses like a total whore."

"Not really."

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and raised from her seat while grabbing her books, "But you didn't answer the question."

"What question?"

"Do you think of her sexually."

Elliot began to blush crimson red at his friend's question and turned around to avoid her from seeing him. He could hear Kokoro giggle behind him as she tried to maneuver her way around Elliot to face him. Knowing the answer to her own question, Kokoro smiled gently and began to walk in another direction as the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the start of classes.

"Elliot?" she called out to him with her back turned.

"Yes…..Kokoro?"

"I know you do,"

"I DON'T!"

"Whatever" she giggled once more and began to walk away from her friend, "BTW, your pants say different."

Elliot looked down onto his uniform pants and saw what Kokoro meant. Blushing a deeper shade of red, Elliot yelled up into the sky sending birds from near by trees flying and his friend laughing from across the courtyard.

PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY 

She hurried down the empty corridor in anticipation to get home and finally relax. She had a rough day and that note Elliot left didn't make things better. Him telling her that he was falling in love with her was from left field and wasn't expected. She, for one, have felt a certain thing for the boy but dismissed it many times; telling herself that she was too old for him and that he needed someone more younger and still in school. Although lying to herself helped her sleep at night, she couldn't mask the feelings she had for the boy. She never experienced love before and the way the little blonde boy was making her feel was a total new experience.

Finally getting to her room door she quietly unlocked her door and stepped inside, removing her heels and being greeted by her pet jaguar, Raja. The platinum haired woman groaned in exhaustion as she plopped onto one of her lazy boy ™ recliners and propped her feet up on the coffee table conveniently placed right before her. Tired from a days work of being disguised as a secretary and doing worthless paper work, that worked the woman's nerve to no end, to get close to a man that was her next target, Christie just wanted to sleep and not be disturbed by worries or worthless emotions that would rob her of her well deserved slumber.

Feeling sleep soon about to take hold of her, Christie sat up and began to walk towards her room, with her pet following her and rubbing up against her leg. She had work to do but was too damn tired to even turn on her laptop and complete it. On the way to her room, a blinking red light caught her eye and saw it was none other than her answer machine. Groaning in annoyance and curing who ever called her, she clicked the "play" button to hear what messages she had.

One was from her close friend, Ashjan, another assassin who was the only person, besides Elliot, that was allowed to get close to Christie and another was from her employer, telling her to strike tomorrow so she could start on another mission. But the last message caught her attention as a familiar voice rang through her ears.

_Hey Christie, it's me Elliot. I know it's kind of late_

_'No it's not it's like only five.' _

_SHUT UP KOKORO. Anyway, like I was going to say. I wanted to see you tonight and I'll be by your place at eight. Anyways see you later. Bye. _

Christie cursed loudly as she clicked of her answer machine. It was going to be a long night and she knew she wasn't about to sleep anytime soon. Jst as Christie was about to retire to her room, she heard a knock on the door and heard a familiar voice and a female one and knew it was Elliot.

"Damn that boy."

**Sorry about the update. I don't think the chapter is all that great but I tried. Reviews are welcome. Flames, comments, suggestions, etc. Hope you all like.**


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey Christie!" Elliot grinned, "Came to see you."

"Yea, I noticed. Who's your friend?"

"I'm kokoro" she coldly replied as she examined Christie, "You met me at the tournament."

"That geisha girl right?"

"Yea, that's me."

"So, what are you doing here Elliot?" she said while directing her attention the blonde boy once more. She was actually quite pleased he actually came by but at the same time pissed because she was tired.

"I wanted to come see you" he smiled and entered the condo, "And I needed to talk to you."

Christie sighed and closed her door after the Japanese girl entered after Elliot, "Don't you have school in the morning?"

"Yea, but I can miss a day."

Christie sighed, "Don't you have homework?"

"Nope!" he smiled widely, "None what so ever."

"I thought you would be happy he came by Christie. After all, you two are an item."

"An item?" Christie arched an eyebrow, "Says who?"

"Well Elliot of course" she flipped her hair back and walked over to the platinum haired woman, "care to deny it Ms. Christie."

Christie smirked and got closer to the girl "Watch yourself kid."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"For the time being."

"Are you insinuating a threat?"

"No threat what so ever." Christie grinned devilishly while playing with a strand of the girls hair, "Why you may ask, because I don't make threats. I make promises."

"OOOKAAY!" Elliot yelled out while rushing in between the two girls to break up the tension, "How about some tea? I brought lemon!"

"I'll pass on that one Elliot. I have work to do and you have to go home."

"But I need to talk to you."

"Let her go Elliot. She so isn't worth your time or effort."

Christie chuckled "You certainly have a mouth on you girl. Someone needs to adjust it for you."

"Is that a threat?" Kokoro challenged while getting in Christie's face.

"OR HOW ABOUT RASBERRY!" Elliot cut in, "Full of vitamin c!"

"Again, I'll pass."

Christie shot Kokoro one last death glance and headed towards her bedroom, leaving Kokoro and Elliot alone in the living room.

"Well thanks a lot Kokoro, you did it this time!"

"What did I do?"

"YOU CHALLENGED CHRISITE!!"

"Someone needs to." She nonchalantly replied as she took out a stick or spearmint, "Want one?"

"Is it mint flav….NOT THE POINT!" Elliot sighed and lowered his head, "Look kokoro, I know you have my best interest at heart, but I really love this woman."

"Please Elliot, you don't know what love is."

"Kokoro, how long have you known me?"

She popped her gum and thought about the question "About eight years."

"And have you ever known me to be wrong about anything?"

"…No."

"Now, with that said" he looked back up at his friend, "Do you think I'm wrong about this?"

"First time for everything Elliot."

"Kokoro, just trust me on this."

"But she's an assassin. She'll kill you if you make her upset."

Elliot chuckled and took his friend had. "Doubt it."

"Elliot…"

"Trust me Kokoro."

Kokoro sighed and smiled gently at her friend. In her heart she knew she had to trust his judgment and leave it at that; but her mind was saying different. Telling her to be the protector of her best friend so he wouldn't get hurt emotionally and more than likely physically. Knowing that her agreeing to let him do his own thing was a bad idea in her mind, her heart was telling her to let him go and if he makes a mistake, he'll just have to learn from it. Knowing that her decision was critical, she chose with Elliot's best interest and decided to let him work out a relationship with Christie.

Smiling, she hugged her friend good bye, feeling as of now she was a third wheel, and told him to be careful. Elliot agreed and told her he would call he when he got home later on that evening. Knowing deep down she was dong he right thing, Kokoro couldn't help but have second thoughts about her decision as she opened and headed out the door, only to hear Elliot quietly shut it behind her. Looking back every few moments, silently hoping, to see if her friend would follow her; but as she thought Elliot was not going to follow. Feeling regrets about her decision, Kokoro let them fade as the faint "Ding" of the elevator sounded and she quietly boarded the contraption; only to get one last look at the door before the metal doors encased her.

PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY 

"He wrote you a letter?"

"Yes" Christie sighed into the phone, "He did."

"Your joking right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Wow" her friend, laughed into the phone, "That's funny."

"Ashjan, support would be wonderful."

"I am supporting you…by telling you this. CHRISTIE AND ELLIOT SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Christie growled and set her phone back on her charger while putting it on speaker. "You know, you act more like a twelve year old than a twenty-two year old woman."

"Hey, I have fun."

"Sure you do" Christie paused and unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a virgin white lace bra, " Sometimes I wonder if you're the Age you say you are."

"Aw come on Chris, don't be that way."

"I'm always this way. Get used to it.'

"I bet Elliot could, lighten you up more if he gave you some D."

Christie choked, "Excuse me?"

Her friend laughed hysterically, "You heard me."

"He's a virgin Ashjan."

"So, my first boyfriend was a virgin and he made me have so many orgas…"

"Enough thank you!" Christie exclaimed in repugnance, "I rather not hear about your sexual experiences."

"Look Christie, if your not going to be with him, at least have some fun with him."

"I am not doing that to him" she retorted back while removing her skirt and allowing it to fall in a puddle beneath her feet, "He isn't like the other guys I usually fuck then toss out."

"So you do have feelings for the boy."

"I never said that."

"But do you?"

"…Ashjan, this is not twenty-one questions."

"You're avoiding the question Christie." Her friend replied mischievously

"You want the truth?"

"Yes I do."

"…I never felt this way about a man before and I think I have some connection with him. Happy?"

"In translation, that means you do love him!"

"Love…." She chuckled and blushed lightly, "I don't think love is real."

"Why not?" asked a male voice from the doorway.

Christie turned around and saw the voice's owner was no other than Elliot. Smirking and trying to hide her shameful blush. Getting back to her senses, Christie directed her gaze away from his blue orbs and retreated to the bathroom to retrieve her robe.

"IS THAT HIM!!!!?"

"Ashjan" Christie called out, "You have to go now."

"THAT'S ELLIOT ISN'T IT? I HEARD HIM1"

"Ashjan."

"THAT IS HIM!! Ohhhh Chris, you a freak."

"Ashjan." Chrisite said sternly as she reappeared from the bathroom, wearing a silk blue robe.

Elliot chuckled. "Friend of yours?"

"Yes, and she is pushing it now"

"I HEARD HIM AGAIN!! HI ELLIOT!"

"Hello."

"Goodbye Ashjan."

Before her friend could protest, Christie pressed the speaker button off on her phone and ended the call.

"She seemed nice." Elliot grinned and sat on Christie's queen-size black sheet covered bed, "I like her."

"She doesn't act her age so of course you could like her. Hell, you'll probably even relate to her."

"Still, she's nice."

"What are you still doing here?" Christie asked, getting to the point, "it's almost nine."

"I have no curfew."

"You should."

Elliot frowned. "I came to talk to you."

"About?"

"If you got my letter or not."

Christie sighed and began to blush again. "I did."

"So?"

"So what?" Christie turned around to face Elliot, "What do you want me to say?"

"If you feel the same."

Christie sighed and sat down on her bed next to Elliot. He was slightly taller than her and now it was like he towered over her while he was sitting down.

"Look kid. We…."

"Now we're back to you calling me kid." Elliot huffed in frustration "Just tell me the truth Christie. Am I wasting my time or is this really something?"

Quite surprised at the boy's bluntness, Christie smirked and gave him mental kudos. "Elliot…you're seventeen."

"Eighteen soon."

"Doesn't make it right." She put her hand on his shoulder, "I don't want to corrupt you."

Elliot took Christie's hand and kissed it lightly, making her blush again. "I have friends who have done worse than what you're doing."

"That may be so Elliot." She pulled her hand back and retained her stern voice," You're too young and I am not looking to get hurt again."

"Again?"

_Shit, I said that aloud? _

"Forget it…it's nothing."

"Christie…."

"I said drop it Elliot."

Elliot grinned and took the woman's reluctant hand once more. "I meant it when I said I loved you Christie."

"Just like Bayman said but he left me for another bitch after I gave him what he wanted."

"You gave him what he wanted?" Elliot asked curiously, apparently not getting what she meant.

Christie sighed "Sex Elliot."

"Well, I am not even after sex at all Christie." He paused and kissed her cheek, "I want a relationship with you and sex doesn't even have to be a part f that scenario."

"Elliot…."

Elliot tilted Christie's chin up so their eyes could meet and gently kissed her lips, entangling his finger's wit hers.

"Elliot please" the platinum haired woman pulled away, "Don't do this."

"You may be able to fool other people with your tough outer-layer Christie, but I know who you really are. I know what you want and what you need and I am here to give it to you. I mean it when I say I love you Christie and I won't hurt you. Bayman was a jackass for hurting you and next chance I get; I'll make him pay for hurting you. But you have to trust me when I say I won't, hurt you. I love you."

Christie smiled and entangled her fingers with Elliot's. "For some strange reason, I believe you."

Elliot kissed Christie once more and began to lay her down onto her bed. Trailing hot kisses from her lips an onto her neck, Elliot began to suckle on the baby soft skin while the woman beneath him moaned in pleasure, allowing them to fill the semi-empty house.

**Alright , hope you enjoyed. DOA doesn't belong to me and I am happy people like my story. Thanks to all my reviwers. Comments, flames, and suggestions are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and I am thankful you all like my story. To the people think this couple is weird, well…I like them together and I like it. Also I made Christie 22 and Elliot 17. So the age difference wouldn't be TOO bad. Besides, SUE ME IF I LIKE SEEING THEM TOGETHER. Better than these ninja stories I am always reading. They get tired. Anyway, enjoy.

The sunlight shone through the sheer curtains and danced onto the woman's pale face as she began to flutter her eyes open. Having a hard time adjusting to the light, her eyes strained to focus as she slowly rose up from under her fortress of sheets and comforters. Looking over to her side, she read an alarm clock that said seven forty-five AM; and lightly cursed herself for waking up so early for she wasn't the one person you'd want to meet before eleven AM. Feeling sleep about to come over her once again, the platinum haired woman sank beneath her covers and snuggled next to a warn being. Feeling such warmth that she had no knowledge of creating, the woman snapped her eyes open once more only to see another pair of eyes glare down at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" she roared as she bolted up from her bed, "ELLIOT?"

"Hey..." he yawned and rolled over to face Christie, "Good morning."

"GOOD MORNING? GOOD MORNING? THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN SAY?!"

"Ummmmm…" he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "You look cute with bed head."

"THAT'S IT?!"

"Oh yea, you hungry? I can make blueberry pancakes."

"You idiot!" Christie slapped the blonde upside his head, "WE SLEPT TOGETHER!"

"Really?, because I thought sex wasn't going to be apart of the scenario."

Christie glared down at the boy and got out of her bed, retiring to her bathroom.

"DON'T BE A SMART ASS!"

Elliot grinned and laid back down into the goose feather pillows. "Sorry can't help my GPA is a 4.2"

"JACK-ASS!"

"Apparently someone is a grouch in the morning."

Christie emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a plain white cotton towel over her body and a curling iron in her head and faced Elliot.

"I AM NOT A GROUCH!" she paused and calmed down, realizing the blondes point, "WE SLEPT TOGETHER!"

"Not like that." Elliot sighed and got out of the bed, "We just LITERALLY slept together. Nothing happened."

"I know you dumb fuck!" Christie scowled and returned back into the bathroom, "But what would people think if they found out?"

"We fell asleep in the same bed and kind of woke up to hot pancakes."

"Pancakes? PANCAKES!?"

"With bacon." Elliot smiled and walked up to fuming woman, "Calm down."

"Look Elliot, it's bad enough we are….in a position where we are more than friends, but us sleeping together?"

"Does that mean we are a couple in Christie language?"

Christie sneered and walked out of her bedroom, leaving Elliot standing in the middle of her rather large bathroom grinning.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

"ELLIOT, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO?"

"SHHHH! Class is starting in a few."

"I don't give two flying fu….freaks! Your mom called me to ask me if you slept over my house last night because you never came home. Luckily I covered for your ass and lied."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"That's all I get?"

"Umm…..want some pancakes?"

"What?"

Elliot smiled and took out a Ziploc™ bag full of pancakes out from his brief case and set them on his friend's desk. "Made them fresh this morning."

"THAT'S WHAT I GET? PANCAKES FOR AN ANSWER!" Kokoro roared while giving Elliot her evil eye, "YOU IDIOT!"

The blonde boy sighed and shook his head. "Are all women grouchy in the morning?"

"Elliot..." Kokoro abruptly stopped and grabbed a pancake out the plastic bag, "You slept over the woman's house…in her bed…more than likely naked!"

Suddenly thinking such a thought about her best friend having sexual relations with Christie made her cringe in disgust and turn up her nose at the thought. Biting into the pancake, that was very delectable even though she wouldn't admit it to her friend at the moment, Kokoro couldn't help but regret leaving Elliot alone in the woman's house last night. He was like her little brother and it was her job to protect him when his stupid ass was to blind to see when things were not right for him. It's been like this since they were nine years old and in the fourth grade, the grade in which Kokoro first saved Elliot's butt from a brutal beating from the local bully all because the rich blonde wouldn't give up his animal crackers. Feeling like it was her fault that…THAT woman took advantage of her friend made her boil up in full rage and anger for the heartless and cold assassin.

"Kokoro, we didn't do anything."

"Yea right!" she snapped back and bit into the fluffy bread again, "You two screwed each other right?"

"OKAY…NO!!!!"

"Liar."

"It's true!" Elliot yelled trying to plead his case, "We didn't do anything. We just fell asleep after about an hour of making out."

"AN HOUR!?" Kokoro screamed, earning a few stares from her classmates.

"Lower your damn voice."

"Why should I? You lost your virginity to an assassin Elliot."

"For the last time, we didn't have sex!"

"Swear?"

"I swear!" Elliot sighed and shook his head, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Oh I don't know Elliot, maybe because you went over to the woman's house and made out with her and just so happened not to knock boots."

"I am appalled you put sex in such demeaning terms."

"Hey, it's true."

"So what do boots have to do with anything?" Elliot challenged as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Not the point!" Kokoro defended and bit into the last of the fluffy bread, finishing it, "The point is, you slept over her house and expect me to believe you all didn't fuck."

"That's exactly what I expect you to believe."

"Whatever Elliot."

"Kokoro, you're supposed to be my friend."

"I am. I am your friend who happens to think of you as my younger brother and as the little naïve boy who is so in "love" with an assassin."

"Her occupation has nothing to do with this Kokoro."

"Whatever Elliot." She paused as the bell rang and greeted the teacher as he came into the classroom, "Whatever."

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

Aiming the rifle gun at her unexpecting target as she hid in the shadows on a nearby firescape, the platinum haired woman waited patently for her target to get into shooting distance; for she wanted to execute her victim and put him out of his misery as quickly as possible. Holding the gun with a firm yet tight grip, the woman kept her arm steady for an exact aim on her target as he walked closer and closer into range. Her target, an older man that got a loan from the wrong people for some illegal business and couldn't pay it back, was the easiest target yet; and if she wanted, she could easily take him out with her expertise martial arts skills without breaking a sweat.

As the man walked closer, unbeknownst of his soon to be death, towards to unseen assassin in the shadows, Christie couldn't help but rethink what she was about to carry out. Never giving second thought about killing her "missions" for her money before, she couldn't escape the sudden guilt trip that had taken over her. She knew what she was doing was wrong, low down, and dirty and killing this man, who more than likely had a family and a life, was the wrong thing to do. She was in no position to say who should live or die and sure as hell wasn't god, so didn't have the power to send people "home". It made her feel dizzy and weak all over and she knew why. It was all that boy's fault that she was suddenly this way for he had softened her heart to the point where she actually felt bad for her victims.

Never had she felt like this before and it actually scared her. She felt remorse, guilt, sadness, anger and a flood of other emotions that she couldn't identify. For the first time in her life, she actually had a conscience and it was telling her to rethink her actions and do what was right. Told her to put the gun down and run away as fast as her legs would take her, getting away from it all to get a fresh start at a new beginning. Looking once more back over at the man, Christie noticed he was in perfect range to be shot and killed. The perfect opportunity was right in front of her and she was having second thoughts and actually feeling…guilty

Returning her firm grasp on her rifle, the platinum haired woman aimed for her target and closed her eyes, pulling the trigger as the loud bang rang through her ears and echoed through the streets. Piercing screams soon followed suit as dozens of people below her scurried in a feeble attempt to save their own lives. She could hear them below her, feet knocking against the pavement as little children began to cy and scream while a few cries for help where made. Not even daring to open her eyes to witness the scene before her, Christie shut her eyes tighter to the point where it pained her to close them any tighter as hot tears began to run down her cheeks as the faint sound of an ambulance siren could be heard behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50,000 tears I cry  
Screaming,  
Deceiving,  
And bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me **

Elliot let the blazing music blast through the headphones and into his ear as he nodded his head with the rhythm. Looking at his silver and black Ypod and flipping through his song list, Elliot began to walk down the cobble stone dive way and up to the front door of his multi-million dollar mansion

**...go away...  
Don't want your hand this time  
I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom **

Opening the huge white double doors, Elliot entered the house and dropped his school bag onto the floor, completely oblivious to the fact that his friend Kokoro was standing in the middle of the corridor waiting or him.

**I dive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm, going under **

Still oblivious to Kokoro's presence, Elliot retired from the doorway and made his way into his rather extravagant kitchen. Feeling ignored by her friend, Kokoro followed Elliot, but stopped at the doorway, and waited fro him to acknowledge her.

**Blurring and stirring the truth that comes out  
(I don't know what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts is my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore **

Opening the refrigerator and retrieving a pitcher of lemonade, Elliot turned around and set the container atop of the marble counter top while finally seeing his friend standing in the doorway.

"KOKORO!" Elliot shrieked, "What the hell?"

The girl giggled as she snatched the headphones out of the boy's ear. "You finally see me?"

"Umm…yea." He said while turning off his Ypod and putting it in his pocket, "How'd you get in?"

"Your mom let me in."

"Where is she?"

"Sleep, had a migraine."

"Oh" was his only reply as he poured him and Kokoro some lemonade, "So what are you doing here?"

"To talk to you."

He eyed his friend. "About?"

"You know."

"Don't say about Christie."

"Yup" she took a swig of her lemonade, "I don't want you dating her."

"Thanks "MOM" I'll be sure to rush my teeth three times a day while I am at it."

Kokoro sneered at Elliot. "I am serious."

"As am I" he drank a sip of his drink and retired into the living room, "I am going to keep seeing her, no matter what you say."

"WHY!?"

"Because I love her."

"Elliot please" she sat her lemonade on the nearest coffee table and sat in one of the many plush sofas, "She is twenty-two and you are seventeen…"

"Almost eighteen."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, "She is playing your ass!"

"Kokoro if I wanted insults I would have asked for some."

"I am only looking out for you."

"I appreciate that" he smiled and took his friend's hand, "But allow me to be the judge of that."

Kokoro pulled her hand away and laid back into the seat cushion. "Elliot…"

Not feeling like listening to his friend nag more about his love life with Christie, Elliot set down his glass atop of a coffee table and got up to leave. It really bugged him that his other friends didn't have a problem with him and Christie dating, maybe because they were guys and thought it was pretty cool, and Kokoro didn't. He thought, since they were more like brother and sister more than anything, she would be the first tot understand. But then again her reaction wasn't a surprise. Ever since they were little she had been the one to watch over Elliot and make sure he was out of harms way, but soon he got tired of having a girl protect him all the time so he started fight training and got good at it. He really wanted Kokoro to understand that the thing he and Christie have was not lust but love. But since Kokoro and Christie don't like each other, she surely wouldn't want him dating her.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Christie."

"WHY!?"

"Because I do this everyday."

Kokoro sighed and blocked Elliot from leaving. "YOU CAN'T GO!"

"Why not?"

"She'll hurt you."

"You're hurting me."

"Elliot."

Finally having enough, Elliot grabbed Kokoro's wrist and swung her behind him, making her flip and fall onto the floor behind him. Shocked and appalled at Elliot, Kokoro looked up at her friend and tried her best to keep the tears forming in her eyes from falling.

"I'm sorry Kokoro" Elliot said softly, "But you must understand that I really do love this woman."

Kokoro got up, while brushing her skirt off, and looked at Elliot. "Then when she breaks your heart, don't come crying to me!"

"Kokoro…."

"ELLIOT JUST GO!" she screamed trying to keep the tears from falling, "YOU WANT HER SO DAMN BAD GO SEE HER THEN. PRETEND I AM NOT HERE AND JUST GO!"

Elliot fell quiet and reached out for the doorknob but stopped when he heard his friend begin to sob. Facing his friend once more, Elliot walked over to the young Japanese girl and gave her a hug.

Kokoro's eyes widened and her muffled sobs soon came to a halt. Her breath became ragged and her body weakened to the boys touch. She couldn't say nothing and if she could, she didn't know hat to say. Looking into the girls eyes while wiping stray tears from her porcelin face, Elliot smiled as he saw his friend's cheeks flush crimson red and chuckled slightly.

"If it bother's you that much I won't see her until you leave."

"Thank you" she smiled and returned the boys hug, "It means alot to me Elliot."

"I can see that" he said while chuckling more.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I thank you for your concern Kokoro, but...I do love her. I wish you will learn to understand this."

Kokoro blushed again as she backed away from the blonde boy and put a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. Taking a deep breath and looking into her friends eyes, Kokoro quickly pulled Elliot by his collar and smashed his lips against hers.

Elliot's eyes widened and his senses ell numb as he felt his friend snake her tounge into his mouth and battle with his. With every ounce of will power he had, Elliot pushed Kokor away and looked at her with embaressment and awe.

"Kokoro..."

"That's why i don't want you with her. Because...I too am in love with you Elliot."

**A/N: Well i updated after a long absence. Sorry but i got accepted to Harvard and it is tough shit. Well, I'll update soon. See ya's!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Damn that boy!" The platinum haired woman shouted as she entered her apartment door, after five minutes of jamming the key into the key hole the wrong way, and slammed it behind her.

"Well, Hi." An unfamiliar voice called out.

Startled a little by the unknown voice inside her house, Christie got in her defensive mode as she secretly got out her pocket knife from one of her thigh high boots.

"WHO THE HEL ARE YOU!?"

The voice sighed as its owner came into view; relieving and surprising the assassin.

"Ashjan?"

"Hey" the woman replied as she stuffed a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth, "How is it going?"

Christie rolled her eyes as she put away her pocket knife and walked over to her friend. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Eating a cookie." She swallowed the cookie, "Want one?"

"NO!"

"Sheesh" the woman huffed as she made her way over to the black leather love seat, neatly sitting across a matching sofa and glass coffee table, "What's got you all uppity?"

"You are in my house for one and two; I failed my damn mission because of that blonde twit."

"What he do?"

"He gave me emotions!!!!" Christie shouted as she plopped down next to her friend.

"That's a……..bad thing?" her friend asked as she added another cookie to her awaiting mouth.

"Yes" she sighed, "It is bad."

"How?"

Christie rolled her eyes. "I didn't complete my mission."

Ashjan nearly chocked on her cookie and looked at the platinum haired assassin. "You…..didn't kill?"

Christie shook her head and got up from her seat; retiring to her bedroom with her friend following her.

"He was THAT good?"

"We didn't have sex!" Christie shot back as she began to unzip her black and gold body suit; revealing a matching set of red satin lingerie.

"But he made you fail a mission!" Ashjan shrieked as she sat down on Christie's bed, "Donovan will be pissed."

"Well Donovan is just going to have to deal."

"Chris, that so isn't like you."

The silver haired woman rolled her eyes ass he retrieved her robe from the bathroom. "You don't think I know that? That boy is interfering with my work and my head."

"Well, you can always have your fun with him and then leave him."

"I can't do that Ashjan. He is different from the other men I have dated."

"He's seventeen."

"I know that Ashjan."

The blonde haired girl chuckled lightly. "So what makes him different?"

"I don't even know to be honest."

"I mean" she paused and laid back on the bed, wrinkling the fabric as he snuggled to make herself comfortable, "He is a virgin, seventeen, still in school, has no money….."

"Yes he does."

"A job at McDonalds isn't going to pay the bills Chris."

Christie scowled at her friend remark as she began to unzip her boots. "His father owns half of the stocks of Sonny enterprises."

"SAY WHAAAA!?" Ashjan chocked out as she bolted up from her resting place.

"Yes, it's true."

Ashjan smirked as she began to eye her friend; making the questioned assassin suddenly feel uncomfortable.

"What?"

"You are in this for the money."

"Bitch please" Christie retorted, "I have my own money."

"But he has more."

"Not his."

"Ever heard of a thing called a Will?"

Christie eyed her friend viciously as she went inside her bathroom, turning on the faucet and grabbing her pink body sponge, and began to wash her face. "Money means nothing to me Ashjan."

"Yea" she rolled her eyes and laid back down on the bed, "Sure it doesn't"

"I'm serious."

"As am I. If his daddy has money, then he has money. "

"That does not mean that I am in this relationship for his money."

"I would be"

Christie turned off the water and patted her face dry, inspecting her porcelain colored face as she did so. "No shit. You'd even sex him every night if need be just to keep your piece of the deal."

"AMAN TO THAT!"

Before either of the two women could say anything else, the sound of Christie's familiar ring tone on her cell interrupted their conversation. Since Ashjan was the closest to Christie's night stand, she took it upon herself to press the "Talk" button and answer the woman's phone, leaving Christie to only stand in her bathroom doorway with her infamous "What the hell" look on.

"Hello!"

"Christie?"

"This is Ashjan, who is this?"

"Oh hi…um this is Elliot."

Ashjan shrieked as she began to jump up and down.

"Hello?"

"IT'S ELLIOT!" The blonde squeaked as she jumped faster.

"Uhhhhhh…."

"Gimmie that!" Chrisite yelled.

"HI ELLIOT!"

Elliot chuckled in the phone. "Hello."

"So what ya doing!?"

"Sitting here."

"Really now!?"

"ASHJAN!" Christie hollered again, this time making an attempt to grab the phone from her idiotic friend.

"SORRY CHRIS!" Ashjan squeaked as she jumped on her friend bed, "I AM TALKING TO HIM NOW."

"BITCH!"

"Wow" Elliot said into the phone, "What you do to make her mad?"

"She doesn't want me talking to you."

"Why?"

"ASHJAN!"

"She is a crazy whore."

"GIVE ME THAT DAMN PHONE!" The platinum assassin screamed again, this time while throwing a glass vase at her friend.

"TSK TSK CHRIS!"

"DID SOMETHING JUST BREAK!?"

"Yup!" Ashjan replied as she jumped down from the bed and ran inside the living room, "Anyway, can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"Have you two ever had sex?"

Elliot coughed nervously. "Excuse me?"

"Have you and Christie ever had sex?"

"No, but we have made out a few times."

Ashjan giggled like a school girl a she twirled a loc of her golden hair. "So that explains the mar on her neck."

Coming into the living room, fuming with pure rage and anger, Christie shot her friend a deathly glare as she stepped closer to the now terrified woman.

"Umm...Elliot I got to go. Here is Chris!"

Tossing her friend the phone, as she stepped back slightly, Ashjan made a dash to the nearest corner and hid down behind one of Christie's rather expensive lamps. The blonde assassin knew that when her friend was this mad, she wasn't one to be taken lightly.

Pretending to not see her crazed friend, Christie began to speak to Elliot.

"What?"

"Hey."

"Hi, aren't you supposed to be sleep?"

"It's nine."

"Bed time was supposed to be at eight."

"Funny, very funny."

Christie sighed. "What took you so long to call?"

"Kokoro didn't want me calling you until she left."

"OHHH CHRIS EXPECTED HER BOO TO CALL!"

Christie shot her friend another deathly glare as she continued the conversation. "Why?"

"She doesn't like you."

"And I am supposed to care why?"

Elliot sighed. "Be nice to her."

"Look, you are supposed to be sleep and I have work in the morning."

"But I need to talk to you."

"About?"

Elliot paused. "Can you meet my parents?"

"What the fuck?"

"I know it is asking much but can you?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I want to tell them about us before Kokoro does."

Christie sighed and began to walk to her bedroom. "She is going to tell them?"

"Yes and today she told me she loved me."

The assassin chuckled slightly as she sat down on her bed. "I kind of figured the girl had a thing for you."

"But the truth is that she really doesn't. She just said that so I wouldn't see you today."

"She told you this?"

Elliot nodded, as if Christie could see, and continued. "At first when she told me, it was after a kiss and then….."

"She kissed you?"

"DON'T GET MAD!"

"Just keep explaining!"

"Well, then we started talking. I asked her how she came to like me, but she started to laugh. At first I thought she went crazy but then she said it was just an act to get me from not seeing you this evening."

"She kissed you right?"

"Yea. I would never kiss anyone other than you."

Christie blushed slightly as she cleared her throat. "So then what?"

"Then I got mad at her and told her to leave. As usual she got mad and said if I didn't break up with you today, she would tell my parents about us."

"Ah" was the woman's only reply as she laid down on her bed, "The blackmail strategy. I like her style. A bit mediocre"

"Aren't you nervous?"

"For what?"

"About the situation!"

Christie chuckled into the phone at Elliot. Even though she wouldn't admit, when he was nervous or scared about something he sounded extremely cute.

"No I am not nervous for I have no reason to be."

"So……what does that mean?"

"Piece it together Elliot."

"You'll meet my parents?"

Thinking for a moment, Christie began to put together the cons and the pros of the situation at hand. If she did go, Kokoro wouldn't have anything to get her and Elliot on; not like she saw the geisha girl as much of a threat anyway. And if she didn't, then Kokor could use that as a foul move play and try to date Elliot. That certainly wasn't a given. Finally making up her mind, after about a few minutes of pondering, Christie answered Elliot's question.

"Fine, I'll meet the parents."

Elliot smiled. "Thanks. I know they'll love you."

"Sure they will" she replied with sarcasm in her monotone voice, "Now if you don't mind, I have to sleep and so do you."

"Alright, Alright, But one more thing."

"What is it Elliot?"

"I love you."

Christie blushed heavily as she felt her breath get caught in between her chest and throat. "……Elliot?"

"Hm?"

"You shouldn't" she paused and finally took a breath, "say things you don't mean."

"But I do mean it."

"Love is not a word to be used lightly. Besides, it doesn't exist."

"What is wrong with telling one that you deeply and genuinely care for them on both an emotional and spiritual level?"

Christie really didn't have an answer for that one for she didn't think of love that way. She always viewed it as a way of telling someone you are lusting for them but only in a nicer and sexier way. It always occurred to her that one who uses the word love is trying to trick a person into thinking that he or she is special and has a special place in your heart. Of course sex was always into play and if you loved someone, you would want that love in return but only physically. Love to Christie didn't exist, but the little blonde boy was starting to change her mind. His definition made a lot more sense. Why couldn't she care for someone on an emotional and spiritual echelon? She did care for him, really did like him a lot, even though she wouldn't say, and they did seem to connect on more than one level. But she just couldn't bring herself to saying that she loved him too. She just wasn't ready.

"Elliot…"

"I know I know. You are not ready to say I love you yet and it is fine."

"Elliot..."

"Really it is. You been through a lot and I understand. I just want you to know how I feel and even though you won't say it, I know my feelings are returned."

Christie blushed as she felt herself smile slightly. "Goodnight Elliot. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night."

With the signal that Elliot was now gone, Christie hung up her phone and faced the ceiling. Her smile got wider as she began to have thoughts of Elliot and it made her blush even more. She never blushed like this and silently scolded herself for doing so. Unfortunately, her friend Ashjan had been listening and watching on the whole conversation and thought it was cute.

"HOW ADORABLE!" She blurted out from the doorway, "HE LOVES YOU!"

"Go home Ashjan."

"Can I stay the night? I like sleeping here."

Christie sat up and turned off her side table lamp, allowing her room to become eloped in darkness, with the exception of the living room light that shone slightly from the doorway.

"You are in Raja's room."

Ashjan smiled. "Thanks, oh and btw, it's okay to tell someone you love them back. Even the mightiest of all assassin's have feelings too."

With that, Ashjan quietly left out of the doorway of her friend's room and shut the door behind her, leaving Christie alone and confused. She couldn't help but wonder what she was feeling about the boy and knew that it surely wasn't lust. If it was, she would have fucked him and thrown him out a long time ago. This was different. She actually cared for him and, surprisingly, would do anything for him. She felt awkward when he was around. Her heart fluttered as her stomach did somersaults. And even though she masked those symptoms with incredible skill, when they kissed she couldn't help but feel fireworks. It was just full of passion and realness that it couldn't be denied. Such intensity and power couldn't just be the occasional two week crush.

Finally making up her mind, Christie reached for her phone again and dialed Elliot's number. She silently hoped he would answer and was relieved greatly when he did.

"Hello?"

"Elliot?"

"Christie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong slow ass. I just needed to also tell you that…..I too …..Love you."

**A/n: I know I know, it was not the best chappie but I promised myself I would try and do my best to make Christie sound more…nice. I mean she isn't all that bad. Besides, this couple rox!!!! Love my reviwers! You all keep this going. Much luv! **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. You all rock. Sorry 4 lack of updates. But I have class. Anyway, enjoy the next chappie.  
**

The suns rays began to shine through the rather large window above a sleeping blonde teen as they trickled downwards onto white cotton sheets. The little lines of gold and yellow soon began to travel northward as they rested upon the boy's porcelain skin; stirring him as a result. Said teen awoke to one of the rays, resting on his eye, creating a luminescent glow inside of his eye lid and causing him to see a dark maroon colored orange. Groaning rather loudly, the boy opened his eyes groggily and sat up.

Looking at the scenery laid out before him, Elliot soon came to realize it was morning and his long lasting sleep had finally come to a halt. His extravagantly laid out room, possessed with the latest technology money could buy and other un necessary things a room wouldn't require, was illuminated with the suns natural light with the complement of those annoying birds singing outside his window; and by judging by the smell coming from downstairs, he knew his mother was making breakfast.

Elliot sighed to himself as he quietly positioned himself on the edge of the bed and slipped his feet inside a pair of two hundred dollar leather and suede shoes; beginning to make his way downstairs and towards the intoxicating smelling kitchen.

"Hey Honey." A woman greeted him cheerfully, "I am making breakfast."

Elliot yawned. "Hi mom."

"Want pancakes or biscuits?"

Elliot shrugged, still not fully awake, "Don't matter."

"Choose biscuits son" his father said as he came inside the kitchen with a leather brief case, "Those come in a can."

The woman frowned. "Oh hush Tom."

Elliot just yawned as he slowly made his way to his family's kitchen mini table and sat down. "What else are you making?"

"Bacon…."

"_Cough _BURNT _Cough."_

"Tom!"

"Sorry dear."

The woman smiled as she continued. "Toast, eggs, and fruit."

"Mom you don't cook fruit."

"Yea you do. I read the box"

"The box?" the blonde asked as he turned is attention to his father. He too was puzzled.

"Yes the box. Now do you want fried apples or oranges?" she asked as she held out a frying pan, scorched at the bottom, with brown and grey colored particles.

Elliot and his father both exchanged glances and quickly shook their heads no, declining the offer.

The woman just shrugged and began to add the "fruit" to her own plate. "More for me then."

Elliot chuckled lightly. "Anyway, mom I need to ask a favor of you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it has to do with your banquet next week."

"YOU ARE GOING ELLIOT."

"I know I know" Elliot sighed and raised his hands in defense, "It wasn't about that but more so on the fact hat I need another ticket."

Elliot's mother quickly stopped what she was doing and turned to face her son. "For whom?" she asked curiously.

"A friend of mine."

"Son" his father said butting in, "Kokoro is already coming. Her mother is an honored guest you know."

"Oh I know Kokoro is attending. I mean for another friend."

"Again, for whom?"

Elliot paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. He really didn't want to come right out and say "My girl friend Christie." That would have been suicide in itself. His mother would down right rejected it without a second thought while his father would just give him hints on the up coming "talk". But then again, his parents might have understood. It wasn't like he was going to some crazy crack head bum who he just met off the street. He was going to bring a well reformed female who had both class and sophistication. Nothing wrong with that.

"A….lady friend."

His mother raised an eyebrow as a smirk began to form across his fathers face. "A lady friend Elliot?"

Elliot nodded slightly. "Yea."

"I say yes Dianne."

"Tom no. No hoochie is coming to my banquet."

"Mom" Elliot sighed, "Christie isn't a whore."

"Her name is Christie huh?" his father asked as the grin on his father became wider.

Elliot cursed silently at his slip of the tongue. "…….Yes."

His mother frowned. "I still say no."

"Mom…"

"Elliot" she started off as she made her way to the table with two plates, "The girls at your school are nothing but dirty whores who want your dick and your money."

"Mom!"

"It's the truth." She replied nonchalantly as she set a plate before the teen, "you have money and if your penis is anything like your fathers then…."

"THANK YOU MOM!" Elliot yelled out, cutting off his mother, unable to hear any more.

His father chuckled. "I see nothing wrong with meeting her Dianne."

"But this isn't the place for a meet and greet of my sons lady friend. This is an important night to showcase my hostess skills. I need to out beat that whore Martha!"

"Honey" the man sighed, "Martha Stuart is basically a hostess for a living. She has weekly Tupperware parties."

"THEN I WILL HOST THEM TOO!"

Elliot groaned in aggravation. "Can we get back on the topic please?"

"Sorry Hun, but this banquet isn't the place for me to meet and greet your teenage girl friend."

"But she isn't a teen." The blonde boy replied lowly, earning stares from his parents.

"Excuse me?"

"She isn't a teenage girl."

"Elliot" his father groaned as he sat down next to the boy, "If she is twelve…."

"HELL NO!"

"So she is in her twenties then?"

Elliot nodded.

"How old Elliot?" his mother asked sternly.

"Twenty-two."

His father nearly chocked on his breath as tried to his hardest to keep himself from falling over. "TWENTY-TWO!?"

Elliot again nodded.

"That is too old!"

"Mom if you'd just hear me out…."

You been having sex with her haven't you?"

"SCORE!" Tom shouted as he gave his son a high five, "You snagged a WOMAN and got that pussy. Swweeeeet."

"TOM!"

"Well I am sorry honey but our son has got it."

Dianne folded her arms across her chest and began to tap her foot at her husband, making him lower his gaze towards the granite floor and come quiet.

"Now as I was saying, she is too old."

"Mom, she is not. I will be 18 soon."

"SO! WOMAN IS DAMN NEAR 25!"

"Mom" Elliot sighed, "Just meet her."

"Why would I want to meet a child molester for?"

"ME AND CHIRSITE DID NOT FUCK!"

"Language Eliot" his mom corrected him as she walked over to the table and sat down, "Now let us drop this conversation and eat."

"Not unless you meet her."

"I make the rules Elliot. YOU follow them."

Elliot sneered and snatched his mother's plate away from her reach. "Just meet her."

"ELLIOT!"

"Mom."

"Elliot."

"ELLIOT! GIVE ME MY DAMN FOOD!"

"Meet Christie and I will."

The woman just sighed as she snatched her plate away from her son, finally giving in. "Okay, but she comes to dinner TONIGHT!"

Figuring that he wouldn't get any other offer Elliot accepted it and began to dig into his plate.

**A/N: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'TT HE BEST BUT I TRIED. I WANTED TO PUT MY MOM AND UNCLE IN THIS. They are exactly like it. Anyway, hoped you enjoy and thanks to my reviewers. **


	9. Chapter 8

"Red……or black?"

Crunching filled the semi-silent room as the question at hand went unanswered. It was the kind of crunch that had its rough start but sooth out softly for the finish; that type annoyed the assassin for its unique sound came from the one thing she couldn't stand to eat. Chips and ranch dip. Growling, the platinum haired woman roughly hit her blonde haired friend with the plastic covered dress on the legs.

"HEY!" Ashjan yelped out, "What was that for?"

"I'm asking you which damn dress to wear, but you are too preoccupied in stuffing your fat face."

Ashjan chuckled as she quietly brushed the excess crumbs off of her mini skirt and Christie's silk sheets. "Sorry, when I eat chips you know I can't hear."

"That isn't just when you eat dumbfuck."

Ashjan scowled. She hated it when her friend got like this. "Sorry sheesh. Now, I say the red dress."

Christie examined her friend's pick of fashion and held it up against her body in front of her full body three way mirror. "It's not too much is it?"

Ashjan shook her head. "Nope, I like it. By the way, where are you going?"

"Dinner."

"With?"

"Elliot."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"This isn't 21 questions Ashjan."

The blonde girl giggled lightly as she walked up to her friend and examined her self too.

Christie didn't actually know why she would be fixing herself up when it as SHE who needed the fashion advice.

At first, she began to regret asking her friend for advice on fashion but since her credentials in fashion design had a one up over her current knowledge over the subject, she really had no choice. It wasn't that she was clueless on the matter at hand; she just wanted to look a bit more feminine fir the occasion taking place tonight. Anyone could piece together a nice top and skirt with some strap shoes and such without thinking twice, but since Christie was meeting the parents she had to look a bit more special.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

"Oh yea!" Ashjan squeaked as she abruptly stopped fixing her pushup bra, "Alright, let's see your tits."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

Ashjan sighed. "Bitch calm down. Like it or not, the size of your breasts effect what dress you should wear."

"You better stick with taking a mental picture." Christie shot back with venom in her voice, causing Ashjan to step back a bit.

"Sorry…..okay ummm…..you're about……a D cup I bet…so…..a strapless dress is certainly out the question."

"Most of my dresses are strapless."

"Oh…..well……we can improvise."

"Excuse me?"

"Just trust me Chris!" Ashjan shouted back as she ran into Christie's rather large walk in closet to find something suitable to wear, "I know what I'm doing!"

Rolling her eyes as she draped her silk white robe over her flawless physique, Christie sat down on top of her bed and began to lie down; only to think of her retard friend and her crazy idea of a dress and her blonde love Elliot.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

Hands fumbled with the silk multi-colored tie as faint sounds of mumbled curse words echoed through out the silent room. If life depended on the finishing of said tie, Elliot would have died long ago. To save his life he couldn't get the contraption right. He knotted it up a few times earlier, and even managed to tear the label off of the back. Since it was a very expensive brand of clothing, the label tore of parts of the threaded article and resulted in a hole in the back. At first Elliot thought no one would notice, but since the hole was rather large, an item to cover it was in order. He tried superglue, duct tape, and even gum. Although none of his methods worked, he managed to cover the whole with a napkin colored in pink and green markers. For an odd reason, he thought he was a genius for thinking of this.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted, "Why can't I get this shit right!"

"Language son." A voice called out from the doorway as its owner walked towards the blonde boy.

"Sorry. I just can't get this right."

"Let me help." He offered as he undid Elliot's tie, eyeing him suspiciously when he figured out that a napkin was stapled behind it. Deciding it was better to not know, the man quickly took off his tie and began to fix it unto Eliot, "So…you ready for your dinner?"

"I guess…….I just hope mom doesn't get to touchy."

"Why?"

"You know how mom can be sometimes."

His father chuckled. "She just looks out for you."

Elliot scoffed. "Father please. She just does that to humiliate me."

"I admit she does have her times when she goes over board" the man paused and finished the tie while stepping back to examine his work, "But she does it because she loves you."

Elliot sighed. "Yea…I guess you're right; but she has a funny way of showing it when she meets people."

His father laughed again. "Well…..just know she loves you. Now, are you nervous?"

"A little. I don't know how mom will react."

"Is there something you want to tell us before hand?"

Elliot shook his head no slightly. "Nope."

The man then smiled as he reached inside his blazer's pocket and brought out a silver coated object; handing it to Elliot while enclosing it in the boy's hand. "You're old enough and I trust you know when it's time."

Baffled by what his father meant, the blonde opened his now sweaty hand and was soon face to face with a wrapped condom. A slight hue of embarrassment swept across his face as he let out a nervous cough to hide it.

"Thanks dad. But…will mom…"

"Does she have to know?" the man challenged as he began to make his way out of the room, "Let's just keep this between us alright?"

With a wink, Elliot agreed and continued to get ready; making sure he retired his "gift" from his father securely in his pocket. In his mind, he was now officially pronounced ready.

**Princessladyprincessladyprincesslady**

"I GOT IT!!!!!" A familiar voice called out from the doorway of the walk in closet, "THE PERFECT DRESS!"

"What the hell did you cut?"

"Nothing, believe it or not you had a cute little silver strap dress that was EXTRA cute for tonight."

Sitting up from her resting place, Christie eyed Ashjan and the little dress she was speaking of. Seeing the dress brought back the memories it held with it. She bought it when she was sent on a mission in Paris, France to assassinate a wealthy mob boss who owed money to Donovan. While on the mission she stole about ten grand from his private safe and decided to treat herself to a rather expensive article of clothing since she was in Paris and it was the fashion capitol of the world. She couldn't help but be tempted by her utmost desires as a woman to go shopping.

"I forgot all about that dress."

"I bet, I never seen you wear it."

Christie shrugged as she got up and took the dress from her friend; retiring to the bathroom to try it on. Taking this as a hint to sit and wait for the woman to come out of the bathroom, Ashjan quickly plopped atop of large bed again and returned to her chips and dip.

"So...you still didn't tell me where you were going."

"Dinner with Elliot" she called out through the door, "What didn't you get?" 

Ashjan sighed and placed a chip in her mouth. "Where?"

"At his parents."

As if on cue, the blonde quickly began to choke erratically and cleared her throat.

"AT HIS PARENTS?!"

"Yes, that a problem?"

"Dinner with Elliot and with Elliot and his PARENTS….ARE DIFFERENT THINGS!!"

"Sorry I didn't elaborate enough." She replied sarcastically as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing the silver dress. It was a spaghetti strap silver halter dress that cascaded down to the assassin's thighs, showing just enough legs and just the right amount of ass and cleavage. Ashjan couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment for finding the dress. It was her doing so after all that got the assassin to the lovely Cinderella she is right now.

"WOW CHRIS!!" she squeaked, "YOU LOOK HOT!"

Christie chuckled lowly as she began to walk over to her vanity and apply her make-up. "Thanks."

"Elliot might not be able to keep his cock down."

"Ashjan."

"Sorry" she giggled and skipped over to her friend, "Anyway, why are you going to his parents for dinner?"

"To meet them maybe?" she replied as she applied her clear glitter accented lip gloss on her luscious baby pink lips.

"You ready for it?"

The woman nodded as she applied powder shimmer to her neck and chest. "I guess so."

"Nervous?"

"Do I have a reason to be?"

Ashjan shrugged as she began to comb Christie's platinum colored hair into a high top French bun. "I mean…it's your boyfriend's parents. I would be nervous if I were you."

"Well…..I'm good. It's going to be a good evening."

Smiling slightly, Ashjan added the finishing touch of a white Lunar Krista to the side of her friend's head as she grabbed a purse to match Christie's dress from the vanity drawer. Giving the assassin a wink and a thumbs up, Ashjan quickly began to send her friend out of the door and onwards to Elliot's house.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well first off I would like to thank my reviewers! You all rock my socks!**

**Hope your Christmas went well. And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Back and forth he paced as he kept glancing back up towards his driveway every few moments. Three minutes and forty five seconds to be exact. Every time that time period had passed, the blonde teen would immediately look up and gaze upon the drive way leading up to his house; hoping that a silver and white limousine would magically appear before him, letting out his princess before him. But for the past hour, no such event occurred just yet. No matter how many times he cursed his watch to speed up, the painfully slow time still wouldn't move and the pressure was killing the blonde. Still the same scenery, still the same lighting, still the same empty driveway. Nothing had changed.

Sighing heavily as his pacing sped up, Elliot began to think the worst of the situation and thought even more unspeakable things happened to Christie. He couldn't help but think that maybe the limo had caught on fire or even exploded because of the lack of gas in its tank. He began to freak out a bit at his thoughts and mentally scold himself for not filling the gas tank to its maximum capacity; forcing himself to bring on a headache.

Then there was the issue with Christie. His mind would occasionally stray from her bailing out on him to stay at home and probably kill time to maybe she was dead or on a mission in Africa or something. All these thoughts and more filled the teens head as nervousness racked his emotions and illogical thinking filled his brain. Holding out as much as he can from going into a complete state of being a nervous wreck, Elliot quickly began to power walk towards the front entrance of his home and head towards his room to call Christie. He had to make sure she was alright and that nothing exploded or anything of that nature. But before he could even make it to the door, a familiar face and presence stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Nervous are we?"

"Kokoro" he hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are here Elliot. To meet and greet Christie." She replied with a slight smile, "You didn't honestly think I would let you introduce the _ASSASSIN _to your parents alone did you?"

"Get the fuck out the way Kokoro. I am not in the mood. I need to see if Christie is ok."

"She bailed huh?"

"NO!" He shouted out while trying to maneuver his way around his friend, "I think the limo might have blown up due to lack of gas."

"What?"

Elliot nodded. "Yea."

Kokoro then eyed her friend suspiciously as she mentally questioned his sanity. "Elliot, are you thinking straight?"

"Yes, now would you please move? I am still angry with you."

"I am only looking out for you Elliot. If I didn't care as much I might…."

Cutting the raven haired geisha off with a malicious stare, Elliot quickly moved Kokoro aside and began to make his way towards his door, "I don't need a second mother Kokoro."

"Maybe you need a second brain then Elliot. You aren't thinking with the right head!"

"If you think I am only after sex then I should feel insulted!"

"Elliot, you are a guy! GUYS ONLY WANT SEX!"

"If that's what you think of men then why do you insist on being played by them?"

Kokoro fell quiet as she glared at her blonde haired friend's back; wishing he would turn around so he could see how much that statement hurt her. She knew Elliot suddenly realized how his words came out towards her for his sudden state of silence was abnormal. He knew his words were below the belt and he regretted he even let them escape his lips. Turning around slowly to face the now head lowered geisha; Eliot took in a silent breath as he made his way toward his friend; only to have her push him away.

"Kokoro….I didn't mean it like that."

"You said it."

"But…."

"Elliot, "she paused as she lifted her head up slowly; leaving her hair to cover half of her face and give her that "The Ring" look that suddenly creeped out the blonde, "Consider this the last time I look out for your ungrateful ass."

"Koko?"

Turning around slightly to become face to face with the now illuminated driveway, courtesy of a limo's headlights as it passed through the marble and stainless steel gates of the mansion, Kokoro allowed a sly grin to sweep across her face as she quickly put her hair back into it's original state; careful not to snag her diamond and ruby barrette.

Turning back to face the now smiling blonde, Kokoro cleared her throat as she began to make her way past Elliot and into the house.

"I see your theory of the limo exploding was debunked."

"Koko…."

"I'll be in the dining room with your family. Tell the _assassin _to hurry it up. I'm hungry."

"Kokoro…you wouldn't."

The geisha then winked as she opened the double white doors of the mansion and disappeared between them; leaving them to close on their own accord.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

"OMG!!! MY HAM!?"

"DIANNE WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I microwave the ham so it could cook faster."

"You did what!?"

The woman began to giggle slightly as she moved a few stray strands of hair away from her face. "It said an hour in the oven, so since the microwave can cook things a bit faster, I thought it would take a half hour."

Tom sighed as he turned towards the dirty marble counters of his kitchen and gazed upon a black smoking burnt……thing. "Dianne…" he sighed again as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, "I give you an A for effort but an F for the ham. If there any other meat?"

"I made bacon." She replied with a smile, leaving her husband to flash a fake one.

"That's alright dear," he abruptly stopped and kissed the woman, "We'll just go out for dinner."

"But the whole family will be coming. Over thirty people."

"I can handle it. No bill is too much for me to handle."

Dianne smiled as she kissed her husband deeply and ran her fingers over his well toned chest. "Maybe," she whispered low enough so they could only hear, "You will get lucky tonight."

Tom chuckled as he smashed his wife into the marble counter top and placed her atop of it. "Why wait?"

The woman giggled as she tried her hardest to keep her husband from kissing her any lower then her neck and shoulders; but to her demise, she failed and his hungry mouth was now suckling on her now hardened pearl through the confinements of her blouse.

"Tom…" she moaned, "We…shouldn't…..be…"

"WOW!!!!!!!" Shouted a familiar male voice from the kitchen door, startling the two, "Do you want me to schedule this another day?"

"Elliot!" Dianne gasped out as she pushed her husband away and composed herself, "We didn't hear you."

"I noticed," he chuckled lowly as he reached behind him and grabbed a porcelain colored hand, "Mom….Dad…._this…._is Christie."

"Le plaisir est à moi."

**French- The pleasure is all mine**

**A/N: Hope you liked this. I was doing homework when writing this so it might be choppy but I revised it. Thanks to my reviewers. And To answer the question: I did read****those two lemons. That's what got me too hyped about this couple!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I AM OVER MY LAZYSPELL. Congratulations to me.**

**Enjoy**

Small levels of casual conversation swept throughout the rather large dining room with ease, the soft kisses of light from hundreds of candle–light fires flickering effortlessly along the granite walls as they illuminated the merry scenery before them. A long table seating approximately fifty people sat in the middle of an elegantly crafted French restaurant with marble counterfeits of the historic '_David_' and '_Birth of Venus'_ near the back wall next to a towering twenty foot fountain. Each guest was given a silver plated dinner plate, a crystal goblet of wine, and diamond encrusted eating utensils that shone helplessly from the direct glare of light. The menu for the evening consisted of Broiled tenderloin with baby carrots and garlic herbed mashed potatoes as the side dishes, complementary Italian bread and butter given when asked for my the person in charge of the bill, with dessert being deliciously soft red-velvet cake topped with strawberry-lemon icing made my world-renowned French culinary chef, _Revier Montanez_. The dinner itself was enough to pay the rent of 1000 dollars plus for two months on a condo in one of America's most elite Downtown cities, the occasion, however, seemed priceless from the head man in charge, Tom Burgos.

The minor tapping of metal hitting one of the many disarrayed glass goblets caught the attention from the appointed guests who had their minds lost in miscellaneous conversation. Standing up while fixing the black suit jacket that completed his formal business attire, Tom gave a small smile to his wife and son, Elliot. Everything and everyone fell silent as they prepared for the anticipated speech. "Good evening all. As you know, we are here to celebrate the humble occasion of Burgos Inc. rising two-hundred points on the market this week despite a failing economy…" A small round of applause from the smiling and congratulating guests at the rectangular table followed suit in a proper fashion that caused the middle-aged man of about forty-two to nod his head in agreement and give silent thank-yous to all around him. "And" he continued, "…the most important occasion, the introduction of my son's girlfriend, Christie."

The clamor of harsh clapping from the prestige line of guest grew louder as the wide array of complements Tom had received got broader and more detailed to the point where they were enough to make the seventeen year old boy blush profusely due to their playful vulgarity. Christie found his crimson hues of family embarrassment quite charming and slightly adorable as he tried to cloak his anxiety with a condescending smile.

"Thanks, Dad. This means a lot to me."

"You bringing your girlfriend to meet the family- the ENTIRE family- means a lot." Tom regained his high authoritative position as the head of the table and smirked, "Now, with formalities and casual conversation out the way, let's meet this lovely woman you have glued to your hip."

Elliot turned to Christie slightly and saw his 'friend' Kokoro at the far end of the table grinning, hands folded atop of the silken covered long-table and her eyes read malicious initiatives. He suddenly got a bad feeling about this and drank a quick glass of champagne to soothe and rid him of any pressures. "This is Christie."

"Hi, Christie. I am Dianne, Elliot's mother, this is Tom, Elliot's father, and the rest of these lovely people are Elliot's close friends and family." She finished while pointing to the respected seated people, "What is it that you do for a living?"

Elliot's eyes widened and he downed another glass of champagne in seconds. His mother chuckled. "Elliot, dear, why so nervous?"

"Well…umm…Christie is a…uhhh…."

"Clinical psychologist." she finished with a sincere grin, "I have my M.A. from the University of Pennsylvania, and I am working to obtain my PhD within the next three years."

Elliot's mouth went agape as he witnessed his parents and elder family members nod and comment in genuine approval, overhearing Kokoro's scoffs and rude side-comments every once in a while. Elliot's mother went on. "Impressive. Do you have your own practice or do you work in an institution?"

"Institution, my own practice might be too much of an overload if I work and go to school."

Tom Burgos nodded in approval towards his wife and winked at Elliot. "Do you have any children?"

"No, sir."

"Do you want a family of your own?"

Christie paused for seconds end before answering 'someday' to the question. She never really thought of settling down and having a family with a man, and certainly knew that if she did have kids her priorities would drastically alter from centering on herself to around the little bundles of 'joy'. The thought of a family made the assassin cringe from minor fear, but at the same time, made her smile at the thought of little blonde or brunette two year olds running around and playing with an exhasuted Raja.

"What is your current salary?"

"MOTHER!"

"I'm just curious." she defended herself with the raise of her palms, "Don't worry."

The platinum haired goddess chuckled lowly and dismissed her 'lovers' apprehension with a small flick of her delicate wrists. "I don't mind. I make approximately one hundred fifty thousand a year- without taxes of course."

Again, waves of elderly approval swept around the table as Elliot caught a glimpse of Kokoro rolleing her eyes and scoffing again. He could tell this charade was annoying her to her limits. He liked it and he liked that the questionnaire part of the evening was going steady.

"Wow, _very_ impressive. Now, where are you from?"

" England."

"Have any siblings?"

"No, ma'am."

"Any ex-husbands?"

A small chuckle escaped the assassin's thin lips at that question. She never understood why people mistaken her for either being married or widowed. "No. I am not looking into marriage quite yet. I consider myself too young."

"How old are you exactly?" Tom butted in with a forked piece of steak in his hand, a glass of wine in another. "Just….curious."

"Dad!" Elliot shrieked and practically choked on his bread and butter, "I already told you!"

The aged man laughed out heartily as he patted the boy's tense shoulders to comfort him. "I just wanted to hear her say it, son."

"I don't see the point when I told you earlier…"

"I am twenty-two." Christie quickly cut-off the semi-argument between father and son. Elliot could sense her loss of interest in the question and answer session and knew it was only as matter of time before Christie got uninterested altogether. He couldn't wait for his parents to finish their inquisitions. He had to take matters into his own hands if he wanted to spend some amount of time with the callous assassin.

Gently pushing his empty plate and half-drunken champagne goblet back, Elliot smiled and began to take his assassin's hand to lead her to the doorway of the exclusive venue. "Okay, now that this _Meeting the Fockers_ remake is over, Christie and I have other plans so we should really get…."

"Don't you think you are a bit too old for my son, Christie?" Elliot's mother asked unexpectedly with hints of a bitchy attitude. Elliot instantly fell silent as Kokoro mused happily from the end of the table. "Elliot is only seventeen and has yet to graduate. I don't feel comfortable with a grown woman having sexual relations with a boy his age."

"Mother! For the last time, CHRISTIE AND I did NOT have sex!"

"Oh posh!" the woman threw down her napkin and rested fully on the back of the wooden chair, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, and I expect for you to trust me as well!"

"Well I don't! I am not going to sit here and lie in front of this…CHILD MOLESTER!"

"Now wait just a damn minute…" Elliot rose to his feet to tower over his mother in a sadistic disposition that would have scared Adolf Hitler himself. He was getting fed up with the constant doubts and misreading of his relationship with the platinum haired woman and wished it all would stop. All he desired was for his family to accept his choice of a life-partner, enjoy her temporary company, and move on to better topics that revolved around politics or 'what's wrong with the world today?' He knew the dinner was a bad idea but did not want to persuade himself to believe it was. He thought he was clear from drama due to the way things were going, but apparently he was still struggling to get out of the woods. "Do not insult Christie!"

"Are you raising your tone at me young man!?"

"Now, let's just settle down now here you two." Tom mumbled in with a small peck on the lips to his agitated wife, patting Elliot on the shoulder again while nodding towards his direction. It must have been some secret male understanding they both shared. "Dianne, we discussed this."

"I know, but I don't like the fact that this woman is raping my child!"

"MOTHER!"

Small fits of hush-hush conversation amongst the long line of family and invited guest erupted from shielded backs and ear-to-ear gossip. Kokoro, however, was the only on who resumed eating as she watched the 'assumed' plan spiral out of complete and total control.

"Well she is! She is raping my child and I don't appreciate that!"

"Dianne, may I see you in the back for a little talk?" Tom whispered in an annoyed and, yet, defeated tone as he stood up from his chair, extending a single arm out to his hesitant wife who sighed and nodded.

"We will be back Elliot. Just eat and everything will be fine."

But everything was not alright because as soon as Elliot turned to try and apologize to Christie, he saw that she was gone.


End file.
